Golf is one of the most widely enjoyed sports throughout the world. However, golf enthusiasts cannot always find access to a golf course when they so desire. Accordingly, golf computer games also enjoy increasing popularity. However, golf games are limited in their degree of realism, and therefore, in their ability to entertain the user.